ALL
by SonSanbi23
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. A free spirit in search of a new life away from the life he was forced to live in the village he was born in, now finds himself being given an opportunity to escape it ALL and start a new. Who is this blonde girl claiming to be his sister? And why does she want to take him to a place far away from the elemental nations? FULL SUMMARY AND TAGS INSIDE!
1. Home pt1

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. A free spirit in search of a new life away from the life he was forced to live in the village he was born in, now finds himself being given an opportunity to escape it ALL and start a new. Who is this blonde girl claiming to be his sister? And why does she want to take him to a place far away from the elemental nations? Is it too good to be true? Or has Naruto achieved the climax of his many desires in life being true friends, true family, and true power to protect what is precious to him? Only time will tell it ALL!_

 **AN/: Okay so first off, I'd like to say that I am not happy with the review audience I had in my last fic called A Certain Powerful Crowley. That was probably one of the reasons why I went on a long hiatus again, but I'll chock it up to my readers not knowing 'A Certain Magical Index' in the first place.**

 **As for this story, prepare yourself for a lot of drama, Over-powered insanity, arms being ripped off(wink wink), and some of the ideas and events being a huge surprise, or something you will hate me for maybe.**

 **Also, the crossing-over elements are insane in this fic so don't be surprised by that!**

 **So be warned of people from other animes, cartoons, movies, video games, internet shows and TV shows showing up in here and join the story and plot.**

 **I was thoroughly inspired by Dragonload0 by the way(the dude knows his stuff! I recommend you guys check him out if you haven't yet).**

 **I won't overdo it, but it will happened often. Also, Naruto, while he is godlike as always in my story, will not be the strongest individual in this story as some other specific individuals will be 'godlier' then him, and the main villain(to some of you) will be a surprise, shock, and a breath of fresh air from the usual shenanigans that I do.**

Here are all the tags:

Godlike Naruto/OOC/Grey/Still Hyperactive at times but not like cannon

Naruto x small harem of 4, maybe 5. Will reveal later. For now, just keep guessing(wink wink)

Naruto will sleep with other girls as well, but they won't be romantically attached to him like the ladies in the harem

Slight Elemental Nations bashing(along with several characters. Be warned of Hokage and Raikage bashing)

Lemons and limes will occur

 **AN/: I won't repeat these tags again and the harem will remain as is once I reveal it meaning it will be decided once it's shown.**

 **As soon as I decided who are the lucky five to seven or 8 ladies, there will be no adding or subtracting- that will be the whole harem! Remember to please leave lots of reviews, and please enjoy!**

* * *

"...Sigh...I really, really...hate my life".

These were the words of a young sun-kiss blonde haired boy dressed in a hospital gown sitting in a hospital bed glaring at his knees not caring for the beautiful sunshine outside the room coming in from the window that dawned the morning of the day as he just woke up finally free from the pain of the mission he took part in a few days ago. A mission to retrieve his wayward team-mate Sasuke Uchiha which ultimately failed for numerous reasons with one of them being he lost in a fight to bring him back alive.

 _'Alive? Yeah right! How the hell was I supposed to fight someone with the intent to knock him out cold, while HE had the intent to kill me?! As if Sakura's begging wasn't enough pressure to bring him back although she told me sincerely not to put my life in any risk for him and if can't she won't hate me for it, the council along with those stupid old hags who called themselves elders DEMANDED that me, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba MAKE SURE that Sasuke is brought back alive and in good health! IN GOOD HEALTH THEY SAY!...(groans) We nearly died had it not been for Tsunade-baa-chan calling in a favor from Suna to have Gaara, Temari and Kankuro act as back up for us...not to forget Kakashi-sensei strangely arriving just as the fight ended with me loosing taking a chidori to the chest...fucking Sasuke. I hope Sakura has gotten the clear message that Sasuke is one of the very few people you can change my talk, by fists and especially through affection...God knows I tried to warn her after the chunin exams that sasuke will always be a dying plant no matter how much sun and water you give'._

Naruto stood from the bed walked to the window and leaned over it as he looked down on the people casually passing by the hospital...

 _'I never say this out loud because it goes against the person everyone knows me to be...but my life is been one shit wagon going down a never ending hill. Ever since I became a shinobi, I've been trying to find a way to make a new life for myself where I'm no longer somebody's plaything, tool, or a fucking scapegoat for people to use when their in the mood to mourn for the loses they suffered at the hands of the Kyuubi._

 _My team-mates are garbage, my sensei secretly hates me and I'm still getting assassination attempts on my life by both white-masked bastards and iwa shinobi! JUST HOW FUCKING LAX IS THE SECURITY OF THIS PLACE FOR FOREIGN SHINOBI TO JUST WALK IN AND KILL SOMEBODY SO EASILY?!'_

With that last thought, Naruto clenched his hands into fists and grind his teeth together doing his best to hold back from screaming and letting his inner frustrations out.

Not a second later Naruto moved away from the window and sat on the side of the bed...then sighed tiredly as he spoke to nobody but himself...

"...What a time to be alive...(frowns)".

Ever since Naruto knew how to walk, talk and think for himself, he spent the majority of his childhood living a life he knew from deep within that he was not meant to live.

The scorn, the hatred, the shunning & ignoring he faced in the village, and the constant danger he had to deal with everyday in his life has made Naruto mature fast enough to know that he was not in-control of his own life and there was nothing he could do to change it.

He found out about his Jinchuriki status at the tender age of 7, a day Naruto will never forget being his birthday that year, but that day was the first and last mob formed especially for him with no anbu being around to guard him from something like this happening. They arrived as soon as the mob left him to be, but that's besides the point.

The mob first broke into Naruto's apartment and dragged him out onto the street, threw sticks and stones at a scared and defenseless little boy while they cussed him out to their heats' content and went on to beat em nearly to death releasing all the pent up sadness, grief, anger and bloodlust they had for the kyuubi since the night of the Kyuubi Attack.

Naruto was never the same afterward, but he hid his true-self behind the mask he wore everyday since that day as he suspects that mob didn't just form out of thin air that day, and it's likely that are people in the shadows who are responsible for that horrible day and his harsh life as a whole.

When Naruto was skipping school, doing pranks to get 'attention', and being the idiot knucklehead boy everyone knew him to be...he would train in secret away from prying eyes and break into the villages' library to learn whatever he missed out on in the Academy and more at night.

Still though, he had to keep the image up so nobody knew that he was actually more stronger then he lets on, but he still faced death numerous times when nobody was looking...

 _'I know there are people out there who have probably faced even worse situations then me & probably have even more shittier lives...but is it too much to ask for a change from all of this bullshit?'._

Naruto sat silently on the bed as he looked down to his swinging feet contemplating on his life and passed actions causing him to sigh as he finally decided to let his feelings of depression go while hugging his knees and closing his eyes...but he tensed quickly with a jolt of shock as he heard a knock on the door of the room.

Naruto remained silent again just to check if he really did hear a knock and if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him...

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Naruto slightly jumped in surprise, but calmed down as he thought to himself with a frown on his face _'Geez...no I'm all_ _fidgety_ _and scared._ _Get a grip you idiot!'._

"Who is it?...and why are you knocking?!" asked Naruto.

For a second there was no answer...but young girl's voice replied from behind the door...

"Where I come from, you knock before you enter someone's personal space, even if it's the hospital...My name is Rhonda and I came here to see you about something you really need right now...can I come in please?"

" _Rhonda?...Rho-n-da! Weird name. I don't know anybody with that name here in Konoha._ _And_ _what_ _does she mean about something I really need right now? If she isn't from here then she's probably from another village that knows me or something. Also, if she was someone sent to kill me she could have just used the window, or do that shunshin trick all the anbu use to move from one place to another...Sigh...Might as well see where this goes since I'm in no mood to be alone_ _right now, especially with the week I am having...or the life I am living_...Yeah sure. You can come in" said Naruto.

The door to the room opened and a young girl who looked to be nearly the same height as Naruto if not slightly taller then him walked into the room and closed the door behind her. For clothes the young girl is wearing what Naruto could call blue sneakers with white secret socks on her feet albeit he has never seen the brand of shoes before. She also has some skin-tight jeans and a Black T-shirt that stopped at her belly button showing off a little bit of her flat stomach, and some black leather fingerless gloves on her hands clearly hiding something as Naruto could see some red marks looking like deep scars peeking out from underneath them.

The girl's face is heart-shaped and she has a small pimple under her left eye. Her eyes are dark green and her hair appears to be a darker shade of blonde shining as the sunlight bounced off the hair as she pushed a strand behind her ear and shook her head slightly.

 _'Yep!_ _Definitely_ _not from around here'_ thought Naruto as he continued to look at the girl, but his senses kept telling him that he was in no danger as the young girl carried no weapons on her person from what he could see, and she doesn't have the same vibe of hostility all the other would-be assassins gave off when approaching him openly.

The girl stood before Naruto with what could be something between a scowl and a straight face, and Naruto didn't know how to react as he just blinked feeling more and more intimidated by her expression as the seconds went by.

' _She could scare bulls into pissing themselves with that face!'_ thought Naruto.

The Girl who claims her name is Rhonda raised up her hand causing Naruto to slightly tense but quickly calm down as he sees it's just a handshake gesture.

The girl finally changed her 'bull-frightening expression' to a small smile as she spoke to Naruto...

"Allow me to introduce myself formally. My name is Rhonda. Right now I can't tell you my last name because the walls having ears and the sealing has eyes. Sounds vague I know but I actually mean it, Naruto".

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion to this, but he shook the girls hand regardless while replying "Hai, I get what you mean...My name is Uzumaki Naruto, even though you already know it apparently. Are you from around here, Rhonda-san?"

"No I'm not" replied Rhonda. She suddenly turned around and walked up the window of the room and closing it shut and pulling the curtains together. What Naruto could see though was her also doing one-handed handsigns, and few symbols flashed around the room for second before the blonde-hero could notice anything. With narrowed eyes she looked around the room for while worrying Naruto before she released a sigh of relief and walked up to him and hopped onto the hospital bed to sit next Naruto...

"...I have a lot of things to say to you, Really important things that are both factual for your own good, and personal from my side, and even though you're probably thinking 'who is this stranger and what is she doing in my room?', I can't tell you everything right now because the walls-

"Have ears and the sealing has eyes, you said that(deadpan)...But what did you mean when you said you came here to give me something I really needed right now?" said Naruto as he finished Rhonda's statement.

Ronda released a small giggle from her mouth when Naruto finished her statement, but she sighed afterward with her expression changing to a saddened one confusing Naruto as she spoke up to him...

"Before I can really tell you why I'm here, I need to know a few things from you first Naruto, and please be honest with me about all that I ask. You may not know but trust me when I say I'm here for your own good and I would do nothing to hurt you Naruto. I only here in this _ **place**_ to help you...Do you know who your parents are?".

"...My gut feeling says I have nothing to worry about so you and I should at least trust you and give the benefit of the doubt, so yeah I know them...but only my dad. I mean seriously! How stupid could people be in not putting two and two together about my my 'similar looks' to the yondaime! I didn't know myself either up until I saw a clear picture of him in the library and that's when I sat down and ask myself why is my birthday on the day the Kyuubi was apparently 'killed'...and why was my life so shitty from the get go anyway(frowns). As for my mom, I tried time and time again to find out anything about her, but all I have is just a picture of her with my dad that I stole from the Hokage's offiice when I was 6. At first I thought maybe I could ask the older generation of the village who could she be, but that was totally out of bounds the minute I thought it up.

Then I was thinking my I could ask some of the older shinobi if they knew her, but seeing as the last time I asked one of the anbu if they knew my parents had went wrong, I decided against it. Unfortunately Konoha tends to burn away all the old bingo books with deceased shinobi, so all the hope I had of knowing her is lost until I can ask someone from maybe one of Konoha's allied villages about her, or god forbid one of it's past enemies leading to them kidnapping me, torturing me or killing me in a sense to spite her and my dad to an extent".

"I see...and how do you feel about da- I mean about the yondaime hogake?" asked Rhonda. Naruto didn't seem to pay attention to when she changed her statement mid-way, and answered her "I don't really blame him for what happened to me. But if you me give the chance to meet him I will sock him in the face for putting me threw this hell that I lived here in this village. I'd put myself in his shoes to understand why he did it, and the question is quite obvious when you look it"...

"He couldn't ask for someone else' child if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own" said Rhonda finishing or rather concluding Natuto's statement, who got a slight look of surprise from him but she didn't look back to him as her eyes gain emptiness inside them...

...Naruto voiced his confusion as he said "Ano(Uhm)...You're eyes...you look like you know more about this then me. Do you?".

"Not exactly" replied Rhonda before she continued "I wasn't there on the day you were born...but I did see the whole thing from moment your mom went into labour to the moment they-...you know. However, Naruto, you should know that your parents never wanted this to happen in the first place. Security measures were put in place to make sure nothing wrong would happen and nobody would know, and had it not been for a certain someone showing up that night your mom and the yondaime would still be here with you right now alive and well, giving you the love and affection you had once desired when you still needed it, Naruto. Seriously.".

Silence slowly filled up the room as no-one said a thing, but Naruto was the one he killed it as he said "Any other day-spoiling and life-changing questions you got for me, Rhonda-san?".

Ronda snickered at Naruto's statement as she nodded in reply to his statement and answered him...

"Just two...what do you want, Naruto? I mean in the sense of yourself and or rather your life in the long run, like a long time goal you want to achieve, or to put it simple- a dream. Like what do you really want in life and if you were to decide how you want to live your life, how would it be?".

Naruto was taken back from this as his eyes widened a bit at the questions he was asked...but again both his senses and his gut kept telling him the girl sitting next him meant no ill will against him and only wanted to help him somehow in someway regarding the questions she asked him...

"Wow..Ano...I don't really know what I want...in life...(empty chuckle)...You know, all I've ever done my whole life was survive and hope to see tomorrow if anything. My desire to stay alive and one day escape this hellhole I call home was probably the drive that kept me going when I was a kid. Even with all the 'fire & brimstone' that was thrown onto me, I never once thought of giving up and killing myself.

Even I'm amazed how I never went crazy back then as I had every right to be that way from all the loneliness, the suffering, and the feeling of your life not being your own to live. As for that whole hokage shtick, it was a trick to make everyone in the village into thinking I was loyal to Konoha and I wanted their attention, respect and affection.

I even lied to Tsunade just so I could snap her out of her 15-to-30 year funk of mourning the lose of her brother and boyfriend, and coming back to the village to fulfill the dying wish of the sandaime. As for how I would live my life if I had chance to decide...I think for one I would want a change of scenery from this place...and the shinobi world as a whole. I mean, apparently the history books that I've read say their used to be a whole other civilization that existed before the shinobi era came about, and kids back then where kids up until they turned twenty one, and people apparently where more open-minded about everything then the people of today.

Sure it was torn by wars happening everywhere, but it was sure-as-hell better then today's standards of living...To me, it's just all the same no matter where I go here in the elemental nations. I've been to quite a few villages and countries, and the atmosphere alone is more then enough for me to understand where humanity will go from here. Call me a hopeless loser if you want or a coward for trying to run away from my problems here in this cesspool of a village, but as a person who has experience the negativity of mankind first hand, I don't think there is much hope for 'peace' in a world where power is only a few and handsigns away from being in your grasp for anyone.

Not to say that 'peace' cannot be attained or whatever. But even I can see that since the elemental nations has already been through three wars over the last three generations, peace is merely nothing but a time to prepare for another war,, or in this case train the next generation to go to a war they didn't even want but jumped right into it because of the duty they have to up hold to their villages and countries...but hey, even if I wanted to scratch my headband and leave, where the hell can a Junchiriki of a great village run off to and start a new? I highly doubt there is a place that could take me in and protect me from 'the duty' that was given to me by father...

They way I see it, there is truly no hope for lonely ones like us on this earth. Forced to bear the hatred of the world and expected to give back nothing but loyalty and servitude in return" said Naruto as he looked up to the sealing with an empty smile and a tear drop following down from his left eye.

Rhonda remained quiet through out Naruto's speech and she didn't say anything after as she looked at him with a frown and a look of hurt in her eyes...

Rhonda looked back down to her gloved palms, thinking of something before she sighed and got off the bed making Naruto turn to her...

Her expression was unreadable for a second as a shadow covered her eyes, but she looked up to Naruto with a small smile as she spoke to him...

"You know, there actually is a place you can go to, Naruto...A place where you can start a new, and be apart of a different world from this one entirely. A world where mankind is much more wiser & stronger, striving for evolution and unifying together to make a better future not just for Earth or the universe, but the plain of existence as we know it today. A world where the lonely ones like you are lonely...because there are people who care about there well-being more then anything(smiles).

I have so much to tell you but words alone won't convince you to come back with me, never mind stay there for the rest of your life if you decide to. That, and I can't ask you to abandon this place over me saying there is somewhere better for you to go to. My mom has instructed me to tell you this so please pay attention, Naruto, as this is important".

"Hai" said Naruto. Of course what Rhonda has already said so far has taken his mind off of everything but he nodded anyways to show that he was all ears to what she had to say next. With the reply she got, Ronda cleared her throat and spoke up again as her expression reverted to her straight-face scowl, which of course made Naruto squirm a little bit but calmed himself seeing as she only did this to get her point across and she wasn't threatening him in away...hopefully.

"I'm sure the first day you woke up here, Jiraya of the sannin came to you and offered you a three-year apprenticeship under him while traveling the elemental nations alongside him. Unfortunately, my mom believes that you won't really gain as much as you should from this because of the other previous students he as taught in the past before you, Naruto. Example A being our- I mean your father, Minato Namikaze. After a year of being a genin, your father trained under Jiraya for a short year, then came back here to take part of the chunin exams to up his shinobi rank.

All he learned within the year of being under the toad sage was signing the toad summon contract, learning his elemental affinity and mastering two basic wind release techniques that he could have learned on his own at the konoha library of Jutsu at the time.

After that, he left again with Jiraya for six months then came back with the only things that he learned being the **Wind Clone Jutsu** and increasing his physical strength and pain tolerance. After saving your mom from nearly being kidnapped by Kumo, Minato Namikaze spent 5 years of his life inventing the Rasengan, and Mastering the hirashin among other jutsu and skills in his arsenal. But of course, the very two jutsu that made him famous today are strangely enough the techniques Jiraya takes full credit of teaching your father-

"Chotto matte(wait a minute)! Are trying to tell me the pervy sage took credit for things he didn't teach my dad?!" asked a surprised Naruto, and Rhonda replied "I wish I could answer that question, but only your father can since he was the one who said yes when people asked if it's true. For the hiraishin, it was actually an unfinished jutsu that the naidame hokage made

The rasengan cam from seeing a tailed beast bomb being formed by the previous Nibi Jinchuriki during the second Shinobi war.

Putting that aside for later to talk about. You, on the other hand, don't have much time to learn things you can on your own and waste the precious money you earned on all the missions you did just to travel from one small town to another renting rooms, buying food, and excuse me for saying this- Aiding your godfather in enjoying his countless vices and meaningless hobbies through you're time and expense".

Rhonda said the last sentence with an even deeper scowl showing she held no respect whatsoever for the man Naruto thought of calling his mentor one day. Naruto wanted- or WISHED he could retort or counter her statement of the toad sage...but the recent times he has traveled with Jiraya is all the evidence he needs to know Rhonda was not predicting a false future of what would happen if he decided to go with Jiraya on this training trip he offered.

Sure he decided to teach Naruto the rasengan, but he merely only showed him the instructions on how to do it and left him to be the whole week to learn a jutsu that took his father three years to master! And right now, Naruto did not need that type of 'training' considering the enemies that he has made in the form of the Akatsuki, and possibly Orochimaru as well, not to forget that he swore to himself that he won't take the loss he had at the hands of Sasuke down and vowed to kick his ass into the sun for nearly killing him that day!...and fulfill his duty as a Konoha shinobi by eliminating a missing ninja in the process.

A win win situation for Naruto when he thinks about it. But his mind still went back to the realization of Jiraya and how disastrous would it be to his growth as a ninja(and his wallet) if he took up his offer for training...

 _'...Damn. And here I thought I had a good judge of character because of_ _all the experiences I got from_ _my fucked up childhood. Wrong again, Naruto!(chuckles)'_ was what Naruto was thinking as he looked down to his feet with a frown on his face that changed to a scowl while clenching his hands in frustration in realizing Rhonda really was talking to the truth, even if it was actually a sugar coated version of who really is Naruto's Godfather.

 _'But all will be revealed in time to Naruto. For now, this is all he can handle to hear'_ was Rhonda's thoughts as she narrowed her eyes thinking of Jiraya and another Godparent she truly despised in the same manner if not more- but that was something to tell Naruto for another time as she thought to herself.

By all means, Naruto at first didn't think of Jiraya as anyone to be considering good in life, and he really secretly hated the toad sage for throwing him down a whole all for the sake of learning how to properly summon a toad while taking advantage of the fact that the Kyuubi would never allow Naruto to die no matter what considering that waiting to reform for a couple of years was not worth letting the bijuu's current Jinchuriki die...among other things.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Rhonda spoke again...

"Where I come from, you decide just how much you wanna learn, and just what exactly do you want to make shinobi arsenal all the more powerful as you see fit. There's more to it then that, but again we have a 'walls and sealing' issue. If your worried about you're ninja rank not changing if you leave with me and then possibly being marked as a missing nin if you decide to stay there, we also have that covered so you really shouldn't worry since we have everything plan for you".

"What about Tsunade-baa-chan? Will she agree to me leaving to another country to train instead of going with the pervy sage instead? Never mind the fact that I might decide to stay there for the rest of my life with _**'Konoha's greatest Weapon and Treasure**_ _ **'**_ being sealed into me and made available to another country instead of them" asked Naruto.

Rhonda gave a smirk and crossed her arms over her growing breasts as she replied "We also have that covered, Naruto. In fact, right now as we speak I'm sure a meeting between your hokage and the Fire Lord is taking place right now".

"Oh...okay then...I'm still surprise how one country could go through so much trouble for just little ol' me despite my jinchuriki status and my relation to my parents. Actually, why is your country doing this for me? Do I happen to know the Daimyo or someone else in that power circle who would go to such lengths to have me train better and possibly live a better life elsewhere?" said Naruto. Rhonda sighed tiredly before she looked back at Naruto and answered him...

"As I said in the beginning, there is so much that I wanna tell you but can't because the walls have ears and the sealing has eyes. If I were to spill so much as a drop about who I really am or where I really come from and who really is in charge or who really wants to help live a better life then before and now, I would probably be held at sword and kunai point as soon as I walked out the door.

But know this Naruto. I am partly one of the reasons why you are leaving this place today and not a day later, and unlike you...(scowl) I _**hate**_ the elemental nations, and to a greater extent, The Village Hidden in the Leaves with every living blood cell or muscle in my body. I've seen enough to have me feel this way about this place, and I know what you _**REALLY**_ have been through living here for the past 13 years.

You might think that you were only attacked by a mob on the night of your 7th birthday, but the late and great sandaime hokage has sent you to the I&T department to get your memories erased of some of the most disgraceful, disgusting and inhumane things that has been done to you in all your birthdays starting with your 4th birthday ending with the 11th.

Don't believe me? Then why is that on the day after your birthday before you became a shinobi, why did you always wake up feeling so much pain physically and emotionally to the point where you just felt like crying the whole day even though you didn't know why?".

Naruto eye-widened at this, but gasped as he remembered the day after his nineth birthday feeling as if he was touched in all the wrong places and violated in a very wrong way along with feeling a great amount of sorrow, hurt and betrayal in his heart. Along with all the other days after his birthday, Naruto remembered feeling very suicidal and refusing to leave his apartment afraid something might happen to him, albeit he didn't know why he felt this way at the time. Sometimes Naruto would see certain faces around the village that would make him feel as if he has seen these people somewhere but couldn't remember exactly how he does or where. Some places made Naruto feel a great sense of depression, while other places and or people upon seeing them made his breakfast and lunch run right out of his mouth and he couldn't think way his body reacted this way...

...Naruto looked down in with a scowl of his own as he said "There's no love lost over here about Konoha either, Rhonda-san. You can definitely believe that...Right now, all I have to go on is your words, and my gut feeling is telling me that all you just told me really isn't a lie and your REALLY mean well for me. It's not much, and people have come to me saying the same things as you before promising to be my new parents, guardians or older siblings only to find myself waking up in the hospital in a lot of pain and my brain feeling as if I somehow forget something important but I heart definitely doesn't...Heh, I guess you were right...alright, Rhonda-san. I'll go with you to your country".

Rhonda, for the first time since she arrived, gave Naruto a very beautiful smile making him pause as he looked at her and thought himself _'Wow!...One moment she scares the shit out of me, then the next she can make me puke rainbows and blow all my blood out of my nostrils from the cuteness-overload of that beautiful smile_ _on that beautiful face!_ _I hope I get more of the latter in the future instead of the former'_.

Rhonda walked up to grab Naruto by the hand, and Naruto got off the hospital bed to stand before her ready to go. The two blondes walked to the door of the room and left, but not before Rhonda said something to Naruto...

"By the way Naruto, where we're going it's not a town, a village or a country...It's a continent(smirks)".

 **The Hokage Tower**

In the main office of the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was seated at her desk with the Fire Daimyo **(AN/:I don't know how he looks like. Look up his appearances on the Narutowiki as I'm too lazy to do that myself)** seating across her with four samurai on both of his sides making eight in total. Anyone who has seen the feudal lord couldn't understand why he came to to a village within his OWN country with so much security. But when he presented a letter to Tsunade that instantly brought out the 'I'm gonna punch the nearest face into tomato paste' look on her, Shizune immediately understood why.

Albeit these Samurai aren't even enough to protect the Fire Daimyo from the wrath of a women scorned.

The tension in the air was anything but soft as Shizune herself felt like she was standing right besides the sun. And from across the desk where the Daimyo was seated, she felt as if several meteors was actually coming her way fast...

Neither of the two parties in the room would show fear to other, but Shizune was beginning to get extremely worried on just how would this day end for her teacher, and for the feudal lord from across the desk.

"...What the hell is this, _**Daimyo-sama**_? You want me to send one of my genin out to some _**'new continent'**_ that all the other daimyo in the elemental nations apparently knew about for the past 4 generations since the clan wars while the rest of the elemental nations knew nothing about and mind you, we have sent bouts out to see if there is other unexplored lands besides those in the elemental nations but we found nothing- but no. Surprise surprise, there is a bogus continent that was there the whole time and now they come out of nowhere and offer just one specific genin HERE in Konoha a three-year training program who mind you is actually nobody special but the Jinchuriki of Konohagakure No Sato no less! And you agreed to this before talking to me about this?!".

The daimyo at first continued giving Tsunade a hard glare saying nothing in return...but after a mere 30 seconds of bone-crushing and nerve-wrecking silence he finally calmed his glare with his scowl retreated to stoic expression as he sighed, then said...

"Clearly it seems like I will need to explain a few things to you, Hokage-dono. I will excuse your tone of speaking to me since I know from off record how much you care for young Uzumaki Naruto.

This is how it is, Hokage-dono, and please refrain from interrupting me as I speak.

This continent has always been on this planet, but how it is placed makes all the difference to why you or anyone else cannot find it whether you fly by summon or you try to travel looking for it by boat or muster up enough chakra and chakra control to run across the ocean- and believe me, someone has attempted that in the past and failed. A foolish and redundant idea no less".

The feudal lord shook his head at the last thing he said before he continued "We, the families of all the royal Daimyo in all the countries, are taught of the existence of this continent since our four fathers themselves come from it after the era of the Rikudo Sennin.

The existence of this continent has not been made to the shinobi of this world because the Surpeme ruler of this continent had her fears at the time as she watched the bloody clan wars take place. Of course, the reason why she was here at the time was to gather a small group of people from each and every clan to come back with her to her continent away from the unnecessary bloodshed at that time...A group of people who wanted nothing to do with the shinobi world. But alas, that's not what is important right now since you want to know why I agreed to sent Konoha's Jinchuriki away to train there instead of going with the toad sage.

Naruto Uzumaki was chosen to be the only, and last shinobi to receive training from this continent, mainly because the ruler has heard word of what has been happening here in the elemental nations. By that I mean a 4th war brewing in the near possible future because of unsettled issues from the past amongst Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha along with the a certain man still being alive controlling certain events from the shadows-

"Could you get any vague?!" said a pissed of Tsunade, and Shizune gasped in shock as she turned to her surrogate Aunt/Hokage who disregarded the warning not to interrupt the fire Daimyo during his statement...

"...Daimyo-sama...Naruto was offered the same thing from Jiraya, who you know is his godfather. And not only is he doing this to help him get stronger as a shinobi, but it's also a sense of duty to the boy's parents and a promise he made to take care of him-

"Which I understand...but clearly you don't understand the opportunity that is at hand here for Naruto, Konoha, and the fire country at large. With all dew respect I have very little faith in Jiraya's training since I personally got to speak with the late Yondaime hokage, and what I heard from him honestly lowered my opinion of him ever since as I too had taken notice of Jiraya's life choices and the way he lives his life. Which could likely be one of the reasons why I agreed to have Naruto sent away to this continent in the first place. You did of course, give me a report of your findings on the boy, and it seems to me that Jiraya is repeating history from the looks of it" said the fire Daimyo.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at his statement, with her expression slightly twitching in annoyance, and replied "I'll admit to the Jiraya bit you mentioned, but I don't see how sending Naruto to some foreign continent is a good idea. Have you even been there to confirm it's existence, it's people, the government and security among other things-

"Yes. Yes I have. My father, the previous Fire Daimyo before me, had me sent there to learn Elemental Law & Order, economics, adequacy and Elemental politics. All in the same country Naruto is being sent to. Perhaps I should provide visual proof to show you I am not lying, and you should also have Inoichi Yamanaka evaluate my memories AND my state of mind to make sure I am not under some undetectable mind control Genjutsu like the yondaime Mizukage was according to the rumors of Kiri".

"Yeah, maybe we should have done from the start and not waste time over a farce like this. Shizune, go get Inoichi here and tell him it's an emergency quickly" said Tsunade, and Shizune quickly left to go and carry out the order. She came back after a few seconds lucky enough to find Inoichi just on his way to Tsunade's office conveniently...

"Greatings Daimyo-sama" said Inoichi giving a bow to the feudal lord before him, then turned to Tsunade and spoke up again...

"I was actually on my way to give a report on the mental evaluation of the remaining and surviving members of the Sound team that was sent to capture Sasuke. Is there something you would have me do, Hokage-sama".

"Yes" said Tsunade "I can't exactly explain the nature of the current situation to you since it's a top S-ranked secret as of now, but I need you to scan our Daimyo's memories and then answer a few questions for me".

Inoichi looked shocked at this, but he soon calmed down when the Fire Daimyo motioned him to do as he was asked, and did so as he stepped up to the feudal lord and muttered a jutsu before both men went limp. On of the Samurai caught Inoichi before he could fall face first embarrassingly and sat him down on a chair next to the Fire Daimyo.

After some time, Inoichi and the Fire Daimyo came back the land of the living, but Inoichi eyes were still wide as he turned to the Fire Daimyo, who smiled and said "Please keep some of the things you saw to yourself, Inoichi. The elemental nations is, and will never prepared for all the secrets that place holds. That's an order, Yamanako Inoichi-san".

""H-Hai, Daimyo-sama...I-I am just perplexed by what I saw...I can't believe-

"Enough!" said a frustrated Tsunade, and one of the Samurai standing on the left of the Fire Daimyo released a 'Tsk' while muttering 'Arrogant cow-breasted Kunoichi', which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade who wanted to do something about it as her body tensed in a motion of moving towards him with her right hand ready to deliver a mean-hook to hell but was stopped by the feudal lord before her raising the palm of his right hand to her in a motion of stop while saying "I personally apologies for my guards words, Hokage-dono. But you have been deliberately disrespecting me since I got here, and they feel disrespected too since they are in-charge of my safety and my reputation as a strict and no nonsense-taking Daimyo, which you seem to be disregarding. I will send a letter regarding your punishment for this later, but lets end this meeting with your questions for Inoichi-san here, please".

Shizune immediately gave a very tired sigh while thinking _'There goes our opportunity to_ _get rid of_ _some of the debt that has fallen on Konoha_ _because of her gambling and unpaid restaurant & bar bills_ _. Sometimes I want to ask what is Tsunade-sama's problem with the royal family of Hi No Kuni, but I just get tired immediately because I know it probably has to do with one of the many_ _mistakes_ _she made in the past before meeting my uncle Dan'_.

"Fine!" said Tsunade angrily, before she calmed down with a sigh of her own and turned to Inoichi and continued speaking...

"Is it true that another continent exists out there that is a long time neighbor to the Elemental Nations?". Inoichi nodded in reply to Tsunade's question, making the blonde-pigtailed woman release another sigh before she continued with herr questions...

"Will Naruto get better training there, if he goes and abandons the offer Jiraya gave him?".

"Yes" said Inoichi "He will _**definitely**_ get better training there. The continent has entire country dedicated to educating, rehabilitating and training human beings into being anything they want, and shinobi training is one of their top training courses surpassing any apprenticeship that Jiraya-sama or anyone could ever hope to offer Naruto. Since Daimyo-sama has ordered me to keep some of the secrets I learned to myself, all I can say is that Naruto by all means will come back far stronger and better then you could ever hope to expect...but he will come back more smart and possibly more wise easily making him on of the few ideal Shinobi to come once in a life time, Hokage-sama. Personally I would like to send my daughter there too for those reasons, and personally reasons as it's by far the one place a shinobi could breakthrough their limits and reach far beyond their peek for years if not decades to come...There is so much positivity there...so much".

Tsunade said nothing while taking in Inoichi's answer, then stood up to go look out the window directly at Naruto's apartment seeing him leave it dressed in his jumpsuit and a backpack with the girl she saw earlier in the day with the Fire Daimyo and his guards, but couldn't speak to her as the Daimyo told the young girl has _**issues**_ with her. Something that doesn't trouble Tsunade at all since she has lived a long life so far with people she didn't know being jealous of her or hating her, but she couldn't help but feel a little bothered when the young girl sent one hell of a glare her way that clearly spelled **'I wish nothing but death to you'** when she looked her in the eyes...

 _'It felt like the look my grandfather and grand-uncle would give me when I did something wrong as a child, or the look Mito-sama would give me while scolding me. A look of utter disappointment'._

Tsunade Turned back to the two gentlemen seated before her and faced Inoichi as she said "Inoichi you're free to go. Be sure to hand in a written report on what you know about this continent, but remember Daimyo-sama's order not to reveal to much _**despite**_ -

"Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune interrupting Tsunade from saying another thing she might regret, and the female Hokage nodded as she spoke up "Thanks for you help anyways, Inoichi".

The Yamanaka clan head nodded as he stood up to leave, leaving the Fire Daimyo with his 8 Samurai guards, Shizune and Tsunade in the room again. Nobody said anything for while, but the silence died as Tsunade sat back down on her seat and put on a stoic expression of her own crossing her fingers together under her chin...

"Is there any chance I could have someone I know accompany Naruto to this place for extra precautions that isn't isn't, you know, a trap of some kind?".

"Well not right now since the transportation they have is already fully booked since I checked last night myself. I'll leave this here so you can communicate with the supreme ruler or at least one of her closest familiars on the matter" said the Daimyo, who reached for his right pocket and pulled out something that looked to be a very small rectangular-shaped of glass on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade and Shizune gave a look of confusion with the former asking "And what is this, Daimyo-sama?".

"They call that a cellphone in the continent where Naruto is going to, Hokage-dono. It's a way of communicating especially from long distances. This one however was made special since the distance of the Elemental Nations to the neighbor continent is far by different means other then distance. All you have to do is use your fingertips to operate it, and it will work for you. I installed a video tutorial to show you how it works as soon as you hold the small button on the side of the phone.

There is only two numbers you can all there with the other being Naruto's number to call, but please refrain from calling every hour of the day as the bill for it's use is on me considering the financial state this village in right now- and don't give me that look, Hokage-dono. As I said I have a letter to write later on...a _**long**_ letter". Said the Fire Daimyo, and Tsunade picked up the device and gave it a closer look to see what looks like a silver or platinum bitten apple engraved on the back with two buttons on both sides of it.

She pocketed the phone away, then stood up to give a respectful bow to the Fire Daimyo who stood up and left. But before he did he stopped and turned his head slightly while saying...

"I know what you're thinking about the girl that is currently with Naruto, and yes, she actually is related to the boy in some way...but again, Don't go anywhere near her for her safety, and yours too to extent-

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because she comes from some tech-savvy continent with a school made up of a country, am I supposed to be scared of her? A little girl? Do you really think that little of me?" asked Tsunade.

"No" replied the Fire Daimyo "I think highly of the ninja I employ to rule Konoha and protect the will of fire...but that girl doesn't think anything positive of everyone in this village because of the life Naruto lived as a child growing up. You didn't want to know what he went through since you didn't want to bother reading his many hospital files and the late Sandaime's diary of Naruto...but that young girl harbors a _**very**_ powerful hatred towards Konoha, which I once had the displeasure of witnessing when I first met her. As for what I meant by your safety, I meant it as I said. As she is now she is still a novice according the standards of her education and training, but to you right now?...she is your equal. Good day, Hokage-dono. Naruto will contact you by the phone before the end of the day to tell you he arrived safety".

"Hai...Daimyo-sama" said Tsunade as she watched the Fire Daimyo leave the office with her guards. Tsunade threw herself onto her chair and released a tired sigh as she spoke up...

"How am I gonna explain to this Jiraya? Not to mention he will never let me live this down since he believe in such a place existing when we were still genins".

"C-Can I ask why you hate Daimyo-sama despite the fact that his your superior? You almost got the village's finding completely eradicated just now, and now he probably won't help with Konoha's debt because of the way you spoke to him" said Shizune.

Tsunade released groan and answered back "Years after Dan's death I came to the fire court requesting half of the money in the Senju clan bank account. I lied to his parents saying I was gonna use the money to help the village settle it's debt with the Water Country back then. But they found out I was lying when I went back for more just after the Kyuubi incident.

His parents had some words for me that I didn't like, but he had a lot of not-so-kind things to say about me and problems and how I refused to stay in Konoha at the time to be Naruto's godparent sine Jiraya couldn't over maintaining Konoha's spy network...He said things that really just made me want to give him the same scar I gave Jiraya, but I couldn't because of obvious reasons".

"...Either way, Tsunade-sama, remember who he is now for future references...But never mind Jiraya, what about Naruto's friends? What about Sakura?".

"Thankfully she left for a mission with Kurenai yesterday" said Tsunade "The Daimyo did say that if I call the number in this thing, I can negotiate with the person who rules that entire continent, which I find suspicious already, to have someone be with Naruto over there. And when Sakura gets here, I'll have her talk to Naruto over this thing".

"Yeah...I just hope Naruto will be okay...the poor guy has had it rough since-...since forever. I also never read his hospital files as I'm scared to find out where he got all those freakish and inhumane scars on his back, chest and hands. He uses a lot of make up to hide them, and I'm shocked how he has manage to keep them a secret from everyone he knows besides us and Kakashi".

"Yeah..."...

 _ **Time skip: Later that day**_

"Ooookaaaay...I thought the techno goodies in your backpack was gonna be the only surprise I would get on this trip to where you live, but I'm sure this...takes the cake for the rest of the journey. What the hell am I looking at?!".

Naruto and Rhonda are far away from Konoha standing on the water of an ocean looking at what looks like an oversized bullet with half of it's size underwater and the other half up above it(think of the sub marine from Transformers The Last Knight if I didn't get the appearance right, But the inside is different).

Rhonda had a small smirk plastered on her face with her arms crossed over her chest, happy to Naruto no long feeling down about leaving Konoha without saying goodbye to the few friends he made there for probably the next three **elemental** years, if not for the probability of the rest of his life if so hopefully chooses...

"This is one of the ways a person travels from the Elemental Nations to where we're going, Naruto. What you see before you is a sub marine. A vehicle, or in layman terms, a boat that travels underwater. We'll be using this sub marine to enter the Dime Gate and to get home safely without any problems since this sub marine is self-piloted as it is alive".

"Vehicle? Sub marine? Dime Gate? A living boat? Rhonda, you lost me what ways to travel. Can you please be a little more thorough on what's actually happening right now?!".

The grin never left's Rhonda's face only getting more wider as she was thinking of all the things the blonde boy standing next to her is about to experience and the many things he is going to discover and love just as much as she did growing up in the continent their going to. In her mind, Naruto is finally going to live in a place worthy of his time and energy...

...But most importantly, a place where Naruto can have complete control over himself, and his life, away from people who thinking nothing of him short of a pariah, an expandable tool to be used or a means to a worthy end.

"Follow me inside, Naruto, and all will be revealed to you. I promise you this will be an experience you will never forget for the rest of your life, and it will be a choice you will come to remember for as long as you live... _little brother_ ".

Of course Naruto didn't here the last thing Rhonda said as she said it in her mind, but the look in her eyes being sincere and warm was all Naruto needed to know she was telling the truth. With an inhale & exhale of breath, Naruto followed Rhonda leading the very top and center of the 'boat' where large wheel made of steel could be seen. Rhonda reach for the wheel turning it and then pulling it up revealing entrance to the inside with a ladder, and Naruto followed Rhonda inside climbing down from it.

Once he was inside he looked around him to see a long and wide hallway filled with doors on both sides, and there were more on the floor and the sealing between spaces as some had door knobs while others didn't.

Our blond hero followed Rhonda down the long hallway leading up to a white door that had the same wheel as the one from the entrance of the sub marine. Rhonda opened the door and entered the room with Naruto following her, leading him to see that the sub marine was already moving downwards slower and slower up until it picked up speed looking like it was collapsing down to the very bottom of the sea through the large and thick see-through glass showing everything.

Naruto looked around and saw many strange meters, buttons and levers moving on their own with a strange symbol looking like a face of some kind in the dead center of the weird control system of the sub marine flashing white every two seconds. With a lot of wonder and curiosity coming over him, Naruto wanted to reach out touch something but he was stopped by Rhonda who grabbed his right shoulder firmly but not too much...

"Don't! I told you this sub marine is alive. In other words, it's driving itself and it knows it's job. Touch anything here and you will make it very angry, Naruto, and trust me you don't want that to happen. Especially since we'll be travel through a Dime Gate".

"Okay" said Naruto with sounding a little nervous as he nodded.

There were two office chairs bolted into the floor of the room, and Rhonda sat in the left one taking of her black backpack and placing it on her lap. Naruto sat on the left one next to Rhonda's, and did the same as her and looked forward watching the sub marine go deeper and deeper into the ocean as he could see it descending and ignored all the squids and fish moving pass the glass.

"Pay close attention Naruto. This will be a very fast trip, and you won't feel anything moving just like right now even though you can see us moving down...but you will see everything from the outside like now. Have you ever seen through a crazy kaleidoscope before?".

"Kaleido-wha-

Naruto turned to see the sub marine fall into a very big dark-hole swallowing the sub marine whole, but beyond entering the hole is a sight that made Naruto eye-widen as if his eye-lids were a wife kicking it's cheating eyeball-husband out the house.

Different patterns and colors everywhere with lines moving within them, and he could see strange eyes looking at the sub marine, but more him directly- but instantly noticed two or four of the eyes looked like the sharingan making him gasps before his shock and awe went back to mesmerism at the sight before his own two blue eyes...

"This is the controlled space between the Elemental Nations and where were going, Naruto. Also, the sight you're seeing right now is referenced as the view of a kaleidoscope".

"...Kaleido-wha~".

Rhonda chuckled as she could see Naruto's eyes copying the lines, patterns and colors of the crazy view into them while drooling like a kid who hasn't played games in a while walking into an arcade, and Rhonda closed his mouth using her right hand as she said "Don't do that. Flies might fall in in there. Anyways, it's been a 30 seconds, so that means the short trip is over now".

"Wait what?" said Naruto. And just like that, another big black-hole opened below the sub marine and they dropped right into it just like the previous one in the Elemental Nations.

Once the sub marine came out the other side of the hole, all Naruto could see was water. Fresh blue water with a lot more plants & fish then he has ever since in his life, even though he never swam that much to know a lot of the plant and fishes in the sea back in the elemental nations.

Some fishes are big with some being small, some look a lot different then normal, but Naruto eyes caught the sight of a fully naked Blue-haired woman with her lower half being a fish's tail passing by the glass in some super crazy speed, but in a moment of pause as if everything slowed down for just one second, Naruto was able to see her face as she looked down to him with a clear smile giving her cheeks dimples and her sparkling purple eyes looking into his own ocean blue eyes reflecting the light and life of the ocean...

 _'..._ _Hello my prince_ _'._

"Huh?! Who said that?!".

Naruto frantically looked everywhere to locate the voice he just heard that startled him as it sounded very close to his ears, but stopped when Rhonda grabbed his right shoulder making him look at her as she said "That voice was inside your head, Naruto. It was a mermaid's voice. Come on, we gotta get outside quickly as this sub as other places to be".

"Really? Why do I get the feeling where not alone in here? You know, besides the sub being sentient and all that".

"We aren't alone" said Rhonda "This specific sub has a job to transport people on mass to other worlds, alternate worlds, dimensions and time-lines and galaxies. But that's a talk for another time. We need to get moving right now".

With no choice but to listen to Rhonda, Naruto followed her out the room down the quiet hallway then up a ladder leading Naruto to the same entrance of the sub marine. Once they got outside. Naruto's face went into complete shock and awe for the second time today, and Rhonda knew it wasn't going to be easy to snap him out of it this time so she took his hand and walked him over to shore which was actually close but she still applied chakra to her feet with Naruto unconsciously doing the same.

A powerful burst of wind had hit Naruto's back causing him to look up and see so more strange things passing through and peppering the skies, but the one thing that caught his attention the most was a blond-haired & blue eyed little girl dressed in a red and black uniform of sorts with black boots on her feet flying by in high speeds looking forward without a care in the world as her hair went wavy in the wind and so did her trousers and her eyes looked calm albeit narrowed making her look older then she is especially with, in Naruto's mind, the long piece of wood and metal strapped to her back and the large flock of people following her from behind.

"...My mind was blown before by that Kaleido-whatever-you-call-it space zone we were in, not forget the things in your backpack, but this...this is-

"What? Crazy? Unbelievable? Out of this world? Amazing?" asked a smirking Rhonda.

"...All of the above. Is this the whole continent?" asked Naruto. Rhonda turned to him and replied "No...and for the record, it's called Pangea".

"What?".

"The name of the continent is Pangaea" said Rhonda. Not a second later she took off her black backpack and took out a large rectangular-shaped piece of glass and handed it to Naruto who held it with both hands and looked at it expecting something to happen believing nothing more could surprise him today...

The screen lit up showing what Naruto would believe to be Out Of Space from the different planets and billions of billions of stars all around with asteroids and what-not, and the large device made a sound(the sound a Mac book makes when switching it on) with a sweet and mellifluous feminine voice speaking afterward...

" **Welcome to the country of education, evolution, rehabilitation, and training, University. Capital City? Universe Academy"**.

 _ **Opening Theme Song: NICO Touches the Walls – Broken Youth**_

* * *

 _ **AN/: Not much for a opening chapter even though it's long, but it's just the first part of the introduction, The second chapter finishes up and then I can start the story properly. If you guys wanna know who's in the harem, hit me with 5 to 10 reviews for this chapter. Go above that, and maaaaaaayyyybe~ I might consider letting you guys vote on who could be the extra lady(s) that joins Naruto's harem. Anyone from any anime. Video game or TV show off your choice. I'll pick randomly who gets to choose the luckily lady one the reviews are in.**_

 _ **I have nothing else to say so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**_

Tanya Degurechaff: Follow, favorite, and review this story...or face a cold and soul crushing death at the bullets of my **gun**!


	2. Home pt2

_**AN/: First I'd like to thank everyone who read the last update from start to finish, faved & followed and reviewed it. A special thanks to the reviews that helped me out with constructive criticism and positive feed back(although I can't wait for the first flame to hit though. I always get flames no matter what I do).**_

 _ **In regards to the harem, I'm not quite sure you guys are ready to see it yet so I decided it's best I wait until the shipudden part of the story kicks in. By then, most of the characters in the story will be introduced.**_

 _ **For now I still have to introduce a few characters, make a few flashbacks and develop Naruto's character, overall power along with his harem and friends.**_

 _ **As I said before he will be godlike, and this time his power will come in a lot of aspects instead of just a chakra boost, knowing more jutsu and having a few kekkei genkai.**_

 _ **There are some things I must warn you guys about before you continue reading.**_

 _ **Tsunade is likely to be on the bashing list, but not on the character death list. Seras Victoria(Helsing Ultimate) is in here too but she is -to put it blunt- a real vampire succubus sex addict.**_

 _ **Also, expect some angst in some of these chapters, albeit I won't do any flashbacks in them regarding past events as I'll just summarize them to save you guys time.**_

 _ **There, I warned you. If you're gonna flame me, have some decency to do it with a clear head.**_

 _ **Now let me answer some reviews:  
**_

 _ **RunOnSentences: I'm an idiot(sigh). Thanks for pointing that out. I'll get to it quick**_

 _ **QueenGoddess: You really hate Hinata, don't you? Then again, where is she now in Boruto with the whole Kawaki killing her husband thing?- Actually, never mind. I don't even know what's going on in that manga/anime and I don't care, but thanks for the review and keep R &Ring!**_

 _ **Methwars: Thanks for the review bro, and I promise not to disappoint. As for what you said, I actually plan on doing that at least 5 or 6 times. But there will be worlds naruto enters being summarized up in one chapter instead of giving them arcs.**_

 _ **Red Boy: Celebs will get the D! Keep reading to find out(wink wink)**_

 _ **That's all I got for now, and there will be a lime in here so don't get bored too quick(grins).**_

* * *

Here we find our blond hero standing in a _**'strange'**_ building of sorts which is one story high but super wide & long from the outside when he got there. How did he get here, you ask?

After arriving on the shores of the capital city of this strange yet beautiful country called University, Rhonda used one of her gadgets to call up a horseless carriage which she calls a car to come pick Naruto up and send him to, in her words, _**'**_ _ **The c**_ _ **ustoms**_ _ **headquarters**_ _ **to get checked up,**_ _ **registered &**_ _ **medicated and filled in properly on Pangaea'**_.

Of course Naruto asked if he would see her again afterward which she replied that he will actually be living with her for the duration of his time here on Pangaea whether he decides to stay for the rest of his life or not.

At first Naruto was surprised with his puberty driven mind going into over drive on the countless **'possibilities'** on what would life be living with a girl in a house and no adults around **(insert nosebleed and thought bubble of Rhonda dressed in several cosplay outfits with a pink hue on her cheeks, then naked with clouds covering her chest and crotch calling Naruto "My beastly Ninja!")**

Those thoughts however, died and went to heaven when Rhonda told Naruto that he will be attending school, which is where he will be getting the training he was promised.

Immediately Naruto frowned **HARD** when he heard this remembering his time in school back in Konoha, and started believing maybe the things Rhonda promised him were too good to be true in the first place.

Rhonda though, told him not to fret about anything and calm down before he started passing judgment on Universe Academy...

" _I know you hate going to school because it was one of the worse times in your life, Naruto, and you have every right to do so in regards to the Elemental nations. But with this place, I promise you that you will love learning just as much as I do, and at some point you'll end up getting addicted to school(snickers). I know I have"._

Those were Rhonda's words to Naruto before he got into the car and arrived here to the customs headquarters building as it was written in bold capital letters on the very top outside the building.

Apparently, the alien-looking guards at the door told Naruto his lucky the place is empty today as it regularly gets full from the constant visitors going in and out of University, along with new people moving in to start their lives here and attain citizenship.

Having no reply for the two four-armed and red skinned men, Naruto told them that he chocks it up to his karma for helping old people in the old age homes of Konoha and feeding the homeless children with some of the money he would earn from D-rank missions...but he did ask if they came from another planet since you know, they don't **LOOK** human

Now were back to the present with Naruto standing before a strange platform **(Think of a moving platform from the tv show Hole In The Wall,** **or big treadmill the size of the room** **.** **It has** **red lazers on the side moving back and forth** **which are t** **he lazers from the resident evil movie. The scene with the room of moving lazers)**

On the far right of the room is a large thick glass showing the room is being scene from another room. There is a man behind the glass looking at Naruto with eye smiles and a grin...

...To Naruto, the man looked **COMPLETELY** alike to Shikamaru's father Shikaku except this man looked more energetic & lively, plus he was dressed in a weird uniform **(Australian customs officer uniform)** and not the standard Jonin attire Shikaku wears.

The man pressed a button from his side, and as soon as he did that Naruto could here his voice coming from the speakers sitting on the two corners of the right side of the room...

"Hello there! My name is Sean Nara. It's about time you come to Pangaea, Naruto. You've been expected here since you were born". Naruto raised his eyebrow from the statement, and replied "Expected? What am I here? Some kind of prince or something? This place is insane! It looks like it's a few thousand years ahead of the elemental nations in everything! And the people outside...aliens?!".

"Well not really" said Sean "Pangaea was crafted by our supreme Leader the same day the Earth of the elemental nations came to be inhabited by human beings. So if you were to calculated the time right, both of the continents are of the same age. As for your first question, yes. You are a prince of sorts since you were given an invitation to come learn, train, and evolve here on University by our Supreme leader directly along with her trusted Shinobi, Magicians and family...The people outside are really aliens(grins)".

"Okay" said Naruto awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head "Considering I'll get to know about this place and it's 'supreme leader' as I go, I'll leave that for later. Also, are you by chance from the Nara clan?".

The man gave a kind smile as he answered Naruto back "Why yes I am. During the clan wars that happened in the Elemental nations, our supreme ruler came to each and every clan offering sanctuary to the side branches only. The Nara being included of course.

When we arrived here in Pangaea we first lived a hundred long years in a micro continent called Europe. After North America was discovered by Christopher Columbus, we spread across Pangaea to the point where there are people who don't even know they are actually apart of the Nara Clan. People like Tom Cruise, Lionell Messi, President John F, Kenedy and Justin Bieber just to name a few. Pretty crazy right?".

"Yeah" said Naruto with a sweatdrop "Pretty crazy to be those people...whoever they are- Chotto matte! Is the Uchiha Clan here?".

"Thankfully no" said Sean causing Naruto to frown at the chances of the clan still surviving else where besides Konoha and the Elemental nations...

"Our supreme leader did not see any good inviting the Uchiha and the Hyuga clan here to Pangaea considering their way of life back then, and even now. It's such a sad sad shame how the Uchiha clan came to be with the Masacre leaving only two brothers and a member of the clan who is supposed to be dead".

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he didn't catch that last part, but Sean shook his head as he finished "Never mind. Well let's get to it, Mr. Naruto. Please place your bag in the shoot to right, then step on the platform with your legs and arms spread out wide. The platform you see before you will help the customs main computer analyze your mind, body & soul giving statistics on your Mental capacity, physicality, your overall Dime Individuality and your Auras and Energy. This process will roughly take 4 hours so please try to be patient and don't move or flinch too much".

 _'….Is it me, or do the people here love speaking science_ _gibberish_ _every time they have to say something no matter how simple you ask'_ thought Naruto as he gave a deadpan to the statement he was given, but nonetheless did what Sean asked pushing his Backpack down a small shoot that came out the wall on the right side of the room, then he stood on the moving platform with his arms and legs spread out. Lazers came over his body more then a few dosen times, which Naruto didn't feel anything from them but still felt weird anyways...

 _'...Feels tiny flies trying to dig into my soul and mind. Or like ant crawling up my skin'..._

Once the platform moved Naruto to the other side of the room where there was a door facing him, he got off the platform and turned to the right side of the room to get back his backpack, but he also saw some papers come out from a wide slit in the wall.

"In the next room you will find a machine that makes pills and bottles of elixirs connected to a large computer. Place this papers in the same wide-looking slit, and the papers will help you get registered into Pangaea and University" said Sean. Naruto took the papers, then gave a subtle wave to Sean while saying "Thanks for your help Sean-san. I'm not sure if the job you have is fun, but have a nice day anyways!".

Sean waved back as he watched Naruto leave the room, then looked at the entrance of the door seeing it open with someone walking in...

"Ah! Mister Bruise Wayne! Good to see you again! You know the drill. Put all your luggage & weapons in the shoot, then spread your arms and legs wide for the platform!".

Back with Naruto, the room was everything Sean described with the same wall colours(cream white) and lights as the room before, but the machine & computer he mentioned was on the left wall from Naruto's left.

Naruto found the slit in the wall Sean told him about, and gently pushed the papers in with the slit sucking them in fast away from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto stepped away then looked at the large moniter seeing numbers & letters flash away before the screen went blank...then Naruto saw the same red swirl on the back of his jumpsuit appear in red on the screen, then he heard two beeps and a voice come from the two speakers on the sides of the large monitor(think of Siri's voice)...

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki, Welcome the Macro Continent Pangea, made of 6 Micro Continents being Asia, Europe, Africa, North America, South America and Austria. Each of the Micro Continents have countries within them. However, some countries are naturally small or large Islands under a Micro Continent like Japan being under Asia, and of course University being under Austria despite the far distance from each other".

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH! Your telling mee Pangaea is a continent made of other continents?! With countries inside of these smaller Continents?! Just how many people are in Pangaea?!".

"By estimation, 6 billion human beings, added with the possible 24 million alien life forms that makes it 6 to 7 billion people living peacefully on Pangaea" said the voice inside the big computer.

Naruto could not believe his ears! From the yearly consensus done in the elemental nations, the population never changes as it has always been 22 Million people that live in the Elemental nations mainly because of the high death toll from all the past three wars, the high genocide and murder committed every year along with the slow rate of child birth...

...But this place was just ridiculous! How can such a continent be so big to house 6 smaller continents with a possible 30 to 50 or more countries in total, then have a crazy high population of human beings! It's as if the only thing the people here ever do everyday is just have sex, sex, sex and more sex all the time.

Then the children, grandchildren & great grand children have even more sex then their elders! There has to be a lot of crime, poverty, sicknesses, shortage of food and death in on this continent to have such an unrealistically high population!

"How in the hell can so many people live on this big ass Continent?! That sounds like there are more people then there is land- ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

The voice in the computer didn't even give a moment of pause as it immediately answered back "There is actually more land then people, Naruto. The numbers might not seem realistic, but they are as they are here in Pangaea. Just like the Elemental Nations, the population attains balance from death by murder, suicide, genocide, illnesses or natural causes everywhere in Pangaea. The genocide coming from multiple civil wars that took place in some of the Micro Continents over the last few centuries. And of course there was only one world war that was started by the Nazi Army of the country Germany which was led by a man named Adolf Hitler at the time".

"One world war?...You guys must be serious pacifists" said a shocked and perplexed Naruto, still trying to absorb all the information he was given just a few moments ago.

"I am not sure I understand your statement, Naruto, as humans aren't naturally pacifistic. But the human beings here in Pangaea have a natural understanding of each other allowing them to coexist with one other and attain something known as 'Neutral Peace'. Wars are only reduced to Civil wars which are most likely the cause of greed and Government Corruption.

Other civil wars that are recent, were caused by a change in Society that was necessary in the first place. The primary example being that Asia had once been in a long and lewd Age known as the Breast age where breasts where the symbol of power among old Dynasty lands still living in Edo times **(Think of the** **a** **nime Manyuu Hikench** **ou** **.** **Give a try if you haven't)** " said the voice in the computer before it continued...

"If you wish to know how there two large continents on one planet: The Elemental nations and Pangaea were originally two separate Earths Alternating each other. The Supreme Ruler of Pangaea, being who she is, saw fit to use her power to combine the two Earths into one Planet under one Universe all together. Hence why you have to travel via Dime Gate between the Elemental nations and Pangaea".

"...(blinks)...SUGOI!(Amazing) Is she like a super powerful god shinobi who can manipulate space and time?" asked Naruto as grew giddy at someone with such power existing...but in all honesty, his mind was already blown from the mass amounts of lands in Pangaea and the high population, not to forget 'the breast age' which made his inner pervert commit suicide from the crazy nosebleed it went under. So that's why Naruto was easily amazed from the explanation the voice in the super computer had given him...

"No she is not a shinobi. She is in truth a Progenitor. Progenitor are older siblings or parents to Gods by relation. Gods work to maintain balance in the fields or domains they are tasked with at birth. Progenitor however, are responsible for mass creation under the P.O.E.

P.O.E stands for Plain Of Existence being every single Planet, Galaxy, Universe, Timeline and Dimension as there are more then a trillion of each in-counting. There are five Progenitors in total:

Chronos is the progenitor of Space and Time. Odin is the Progenitor of the Planets. Ametarasu is the Progenitor of the Stars & the Sun. God is the Progenitor of Life and Death, and the supreme ruler of Pangaea is Kagawa. The Progenitor of Energy, Chi, Mana, Reality and Existence. The oldest Progenitor of them all".

"...Su-...Sugoi~". Naruto had no words to give back, but the reason for being utterly speechless was because the monitor of the super computer flashed different images of the names mentioned by the voice in the super computer.

The Last name followed by an image of a large golden statue the Size of the Hokage tower.

The Statue is a young woman dressed in a slightly open kimono that showed her legs & thighs, her torso and a bit of cleavage as she wore no shoes at all. The girl has long hair ending at the small of her back and she has a heart-shaped face with small dimples on her cheeks cause by the big smile on her face and her eyes closed with her thin but long eyebrows being slightly raised. The Statue is sitting cross-legs with the elbows of her arms resting on her knees, and her hands are on her cheeks. The part that makes Naruto believe she isn't human, is the closed eye-lids sitting horizontally on both of her arms.

"...She looks childish" said a monotone Naruto who gave a deadpan at the image shown to him, but surprisingly he has a blush as well from the statue's C-cup bust not being completely covered with a little bit of the nipples showing, but luckily the statue had some panties on to hide it's womanhood...

"Many before you have shared the same opinion upon seeing the statue that was built in her honor in her Temple located next to the Shinobi School. However, as the fraze of appearances goes, looks can be deceiving. So I advise you not to share the same mindset when in her presence if you ever meet her by some pure chance or miracle".

"What? Is she some kind of angry God like Jashin or something?" Naruto asked. The screen reverted back to the Red Swirl similar to the one Naruto's jumpsuit, and the voice in the super computer answered "To my knowledge she isn't. But human courtesy states that inferior beings must pay their dues and respect to those who are superior to them within the diagram of the food chain. Is that not true?".

"It definitely isn't" said Naruto with a scowl "Thanks for the advice, talking computer-san, but from where I come from all I know is respect is earned, not given. And if this Kagawa is the type of 'God' who walks around demanding respect from everybody simply because of what she has done or her powers being uber Godly or whatever, then I wish I never meet her.

I don't care if she can delete my existence with the snap of her fingers, I'll find some way to land a punch smashing her face into her skull just to teach her lesson before she can do that to me-ttebayo!".

The computer remind silent for short while, then spoke again as it said "I understand your logic, Naruto Uzumaki. Although, it is quite similar to one Tanya Degurechaff **(the anime The Saga of Tanya The Evil)** when she first met Kagawa. It instantly changed as she was befriended, and gave Kagawa the respect she deserved as her title pronounces it to be".

The screen flashed an image of a blond and blue-eyed little girl flying in the sky, and Naruto instantly recognized the girl as she was one of the first few people Naruto saw when first arriving in University...

"I've seen her before flying by with a squad full of people flying behind her dressed in the same uniform. Her name is Tanya?".

"Yes, yes she is" said the voice in the super computer "Now that I have explained the basic history, science, and the basics of Pangaea. I shall now get you enrolled into Universe Academy.

According the data that was taken from your mind, body & soul analysis, I am programed to have you enrolled into Shinobi School, Magician School & Military School. Of course you will be attending each School by one Elemental year separately".

"Chotto matte...Elemental year? What does that even mean? I've been hearing that in the car on the radio on my way here. Elemental year this, Pangaean year that. What does that mean?" said a confused and irritated Naruto.

The voice instantly replied back "It seems this was not explained to you by your personal guide. I shall explain. Due the planet holding two Dimensions at once, both the Elemental nations and Pangaea run on different times scales, with the former being slower then the latter. In a mathematical equation, one day in the Elemental nations equals to one Pangaean year. Thus comes the reason why I stated the former is slower then the latter.

Strangely, thanks to the Supreme Leader of Pangaea, the general population don't age as fast as they should as their body age the same way the population of the Elemental Nations does. I deduce from the fact that everyone in Pangaea, alien life forms aside, have a natural ancestor from the Elemental nations".

"Again...Sugoi...Mind-blown" said Naruto withh a deadpan before he looking down and sighed "Look I'm sorry if I'm not giving a proper reaction to this, but I'm still trying to process the rest of the stuff you told me today. Also, today has been one energy-consuming day so I don't have the mental energy to scream _**'nani(what)!'**_ every time you tell me something that defies reality".

"Naruto, I am self aware super computer. I don't care what reaction you give me when I tell you these things. I will however take your behavior into account, and remember your problems later for future references. Now, please step up to the machine, and take the medication it will give you" said the female voice in the computer.

Naruto complied with what the computer told him, and he didn't have to wait a second longer as three 2-liter bottles came out the machine. One had Turquoise liquid inside. The second has Grey liquid inside looking like Ginger beer. The last bottle has thick dark-purple liquid inside.

Four boxes of pills came of the machine as well along side the bottles. Naruto wanted to place the items into his already-full backpack, but stopped when a tote bag **(AN/: Forgive the spelling if it's wrong, You know what I mean)** came from the machine too. Naruto looked at the big monitor with a raised eyebrow, and the voice inside the super computer somehow spoke up without Naruto talking to it...

"I had suspected you luggage would not have enough space to carry the medication so I had a tote bag made to help you. Now, here are the enrollment forms you need to get into the three schools. And the paper reports from your mental, psychical and spiritual analysis from before".

The slit in the wall pushed some forms and the previous papers which Naruto took and safely rolled them up before placing them into the tote bag...

"Do you have a name by chance? I know it's a silly question to ask a talking piece of technology that, but I have a hunch you do. Also, who made you? Was it Kagawa?" Naruto asked.

The voice in the super computer replied "My creators named me after an A.I designed by Apple. My codename is Siri, and I was designed by two of the greatest minds & hands of Pangaea's current generation that have graduated form Universe Academy's School of Basic Universal Education...Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Now please enter the next room and have a good day".

Naruto, nodding to the super computer, walked out of the room but not before given all the machines in the room one last glance as he thought himself...

 _'Yep...still processing all of this craziness'._

The entrance to the room opened with a grumpy looking man dressed in a black business suite holding a suitcase in his right hand and some papers in is left hand. He pushed the papers in the slit then walked over to the keyboard of the super computer...

"How about we cut the bullshit and get this data analysis over with so I can go about my day, Siri. I am not in the mood for-

"I have your bank account information and personal details. Don't talk to me like I'm your man-servant Alfred. I will destroy your reputation and life faster then any of your known adversaries ever could in Gotham. Treat me with respect and I will do as you please of me and ask kindly. Mr Wayne" said the voice in the computer named Siri with a monotone, yet you could hear a little aggression in the way she spoke. Regardless, Bruise Wayne was not having a good time today, and the frown on his face is a clear indication of that.

Back with Naruto, he enters another room with the same walls, tiled floor and ceiling as the last two except this one has an office desk and chair on the far left, then some hospital equipment with a hospital bed on the far right.

The lady sitting by the desk signing away at some papers is named Yachiru Unohana **(the anime/manga Bleach)** from the name tag on her doctor coat. From where Naruto stood who could guess she is fairly the same height as Tsunade if not a **LITTLE** taller by her hair which is raven black & very long tied into a braid hanging on her back. Her eyes are dark blue from what Naruto could see.

Underneath the Doctor coat is a grey blouse and black tight-fit skirt stopping at her knees exposing her smooth legs.

Strangely, she has regular black slippers on her feet...

 _'Her house must be near by'_ thought Naruto.

As soon as he closed the door, the woman looked up and gave Naruto a warm smile with eye smiles and said "Ah yes! You must be Uzumaki Naruto-kun! Come have a sit here".

Naruto did what he was asked sitting on the chair offered to him...

"H-How did you know my name?" asked Naruto. Yachiru gave a thumb behind her pointing at the slit in the wall and replied "Siri sent me your personal information. Although, I do find it quiet strange that her inventors named her after an A.I made by the late Steve Jobs(giggles). Those two boys probably didn't have much time to think up a name. Anyway, as you can see by my name tag my name is Unohana Yachira. Or Doctor Unohana. Of course in our language it's Unohana-sensei".

"Yeah I understand that" said Naruto feelling relieved that he was finally speaking to someone native from back home "So what will I be doing here, Unohana-sensei?".

"Well the data I've been given says your quite the healthy young man. But it also says tells me that your body has taken some sever damage from past fights in your many shinobi missions, assassination attempts and mob attacks. It also tells me you have been...Ahem! I'm sure you know where I'm going with that. So what I'm going to do is give your body a physical exam to see if there is anything wrong, then we'll take it from there" said Yachiru.

Naruto nodded at her, and followed her to the hospital bed.

After 10 minutes he find Naruto now sitting on the bed with his upper half clothes off leaving him half naked and Yachiru right down something on a clip board. Although, what's different about Naruto's appearance is the heavy red scars on his hands and arms, his chest & neck and his back. The biggest scar being one that says "ONI(Demon)" across his chest...

"Hm...For such a place that is rumored to be the most peaceful village of them all, one would think the Nazis must have ran off and started a new life in Konoha. You poor child(frowns). And you use your female team-mate's make up to hide these scars?".

"Yeah" said Naruto "It's also the second reason why I wear that ugly and puke inducing jumpsuit. The bigger the clothes the better to hide these things. The sandaime Hokage originally made me this awesome looking cloak when I was 9 years old, but I got robbed and the robbers took it...and the last of my clothes that day(looks down)".

Yachiru eye-widened at first then looked down for a while as a shadow came over her eyes. Seconds later she looks up with a straight face and her eyes opened from her usual eye-smiles and said "Your guide...no wonder why she did all those things to herself. At first I thought her mind was breaking from all the mutant medication her older sister was given her...but now it's clear why everyt ime I saw her in a hospital bed more times then the Military School students every 10 October".

"Rhonda did wha-

"Anyway!" said Yachiru interrupting Naruto "There is one more check up to do then you go to the next room. All that's needed now is your sperm...count...(blinks)...When did you take off all your clothes?".

Somehow, Naruto had gotten bare naked without Yachirua seeing him but he was still sitting on the bed in the same position as before...

"What? Was I not supposed to take off my clothes for this part? Marikawa-sensei says this is how it's done" said Naruto.

Unohona slowly nodded at this, then her eyes fell on Naruto crotch causing her to eye-widen at what she saw. A limping 6.5 inches long and 1.5 inches wide Penis with a golf-ball sized scrotum sack...

"N-Naruto-kun...how is it possible your penis is the size of a normal fully erect penis from an average man...in it's limp form? Does this have something to do with your Jinchuriki status?" asked a shock Yachiru.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this, but answered anyway "Marikawa-sensei told my wiener is a sign of my large chakra coils and because of me having a lot of chakra then most normal kids. What? Is it bad that it's this big? Does it make me a freak?".

"No no no! Of course it doesn't make you a freak, Naruto-kun!" said Yachiru but in her mind she was thinking of whoever will be Naruto's sexual partner in the near possible future will call him that in the bedroom...

"It just makes you gifted in a certain aspect. Now then, I am going to slicken your penis with sub lube then stroke it back and forth for a while and then your body will start to feel good. You'll feel as you will want to urinate but that won't be the case-

"You mean cumming? I know about that. Seriously, Unohana-sensei, I've done a physical check up before" said Naruto.

Yachiru eye-widened again only slightly this time, then narrowed her eyes as she muttered "I'm sure the one this Marikawa-sensei you mentioned involved more then a hand job from the sound of it".

Yachiru nonetheless took out a container of lube, put some on her right hand then rubbed it on Naruto's limp-but-bigger-then-normal-limp penis and took hold of it as she gave it a few strokes.

Naruto didn't say anything or react causing Yachiru to frown at this. At first she felt like maybe her hands just weren't doing it for Naruto like all the other guys were. Most man would get a hard on just from lookling at her legs, her figure and her face. But then she remembered that whoever this doctor that Naruto kept on mentioning probably applied chakra to her hands to get Naruto's penis erect qui-

"This would go faster, I-if you...Ano...sh-showed me your chest-

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun?" asked a shocked Yachiru "Just how exactly does your check ups go with this Marikawa-sensei you keep telling me about?".

"Well she only wears this white shirt that's super tight making her big boobs pop out. I mean, those things are equal in size to Tsunade Senju's boobs. She would normally take her shirt off anyways then look me in the eye with that hot look and I'd just get sucked in to them. Before I even know it my wiener would get rock stiff! Other times she would just use her boobs to do the job and that would get me to cum faster. Other times she would use her mouth-

"I'm willing to do the former!" said a blushing Yachiru interrupting Naruto as she didn't want to here the rest of his answer "But I am **NOT** doing the last thing you said! That is oral Sex Naruto-kun. Clearly this women is a pedophile to do that to you. Did she ever take it further then that?".

"Pedophile? Like Orochimaru-teme? No ways! I'm the only patient that Marikawa-sensei ever sees. It's been that way since I first met her after my first mob attack when I was 6. She refuses to heal or work on anyone but me in Konoha. When I asked why, all I got for answer was 'the will of Fire is nothing but a Flame of Pure evil corrupting Konoha from the root to the stems and leaves of the tree'.

I couldn't understand back then...but now I do(frowns). But she never took it further then the mouth. She tried when I was 12 but Anko-sensei caught us just as she got naked and arrested her since I wasn't a ninja yet meaning I wasn't registered as an adult. Thankfully she got off scott-free with a warning to never do that to me until I was older and willing to do it from the sandaime hokage".

Yachiru released a breath of relief, but she pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought to herself...

 _'That woman at first must have felt sympathy which later turned into the care of a mother for sometime, then love shortly afterward. However, I still think she must be a little to obsessive of Naruto-kun when she did all these things to him. Perhaps she thought maybe Naruto would never find someone to call a girlfriend or wife in Konoha because of his Jinchuriki status, his scars and his past so she took it into her own hands to show Naruto the things a woman should do for him...but it was wrong considering the possible age gap AND her age. I'm guessing she must have been in her late twenties'._

With a sigh, Yachiru stood up and took of her coat. Then she reluctantly took off her blouse and her left hand reached for her back releasing the purple bra letting fall to the ground with her D-cup breasts bouncing from their 'imprisonment' as they got exposed.

Naruto's eyes looked they were ready to jump out the plane faster then a sky diver at what he saw. He blushed heavily and swallowed a lump of saliva as he watched Yachiru strip a little and he took the time to admire her smooth torso & waste and her amazing skin- and the boobs too as his eyes just couldn't get enough of them. The shape of the pair...the areola...the nipples...

"O-oppai no sugoi(Amazing tits)" said Naruto, and his manhood couldn't agree more as it got hard boosting it's thickness and length to 2 inches think and 10 iches long.

Yachiru saw this too, and still couldn't believe how a boy who just hit 13 entering puberty could be so big! It was just unheard off! Yachiru has done sperm counts for many men in her time being the doctor in the customs facility for University, but also for the Central Hospital of Universe Academy- and the biggest she has seen so far was 7.5 inches long and half-an-inch thick. Naruto is just...is just...CLEARLY NOT NORMAL!

Even though he is just a young teen now as who hasn't grown into his looks of age showing he is a man, Yachiru's inner woman couldn't help but get horny **AND** scared at the hardened manhood before her.

JUST HOW BIG WILL HE BE WHEN HE REACHES 18?!

Calming herself down with a deep breath then exhaling, Yachiru took a small step-ladder and kneeled on it. Since Naruto's penis is already lubed up, she didn't need to do too much to herself for prep. She took both of her breasts into her hands and hugged Naruto penis in-between them. Naruto released a gasp at the feeling of being between Yachiru's tits, then moaned as he felt them go up and down with the head of his hard cock being hidden between the beautiful mounds every now then.

Yachiru was feeling _**veeeery**_ uncomfortable with what she was doing right now. There could be nothing acceptable or arousing about this whole situation!...Well except for how Naruto cock looked like between her slick and shiny breasts with the head releasing precum and leaving some in-between them...and that powerful masculine smell that was just so intoxicating! It felt like inhaling a powerful aphrodisiac so strong she felt it from the back of her throat and her head!

Unohana started to blush really badly and her eye-lids lowered sensually. She opened her mouth a little bit and drooled letting her saliva drop on to her already wet breasts and a puddle was beginning to form under her knees as juices came out from between them on the floor.

She went fast and faster, and somehow she started feeling a small vibration coming from Naruto hard and now throbbing penis causing Unohana to moan loadly at this feeling as if she had placed one of those super strong toy vibrators in-between her slick, wet and hot tits...

 _'Vibration?...How is Naruto-kun's cock vibrating?...Is he unconsciously pushing chakra into the phallus? Oh who cares! This just feels so good~! The vibration is going into my chest and it's reaching into the parts of my body that no masseuse could ever reach with their bare hands! It's even going into my pussy right now as the vibration is getting stronger and stronger as I go faster! Oh Naruto-kun you young, yet powerful sexy little man!...I should make you my personal patient from now on so nobody else but me gets to do this to you...well, nobody but your future girlfriend or spouse- But dear Kagawa, this feels. So. Goooooood~! Oh!'_

Naruto wasn't faring any better as he was a sweating & moaning mess at Yachiru's mercy. But then again, he wasn't the one feeling vibration waves in his body. Still though, Naruto hasn't gotten a boobjob from his personal doctor in Konoha in 2 years since after being arrested by Anko she would give Naruto a mild solder pill that would make him erect for a minute and do the deed with her hands.

The reason for this was because Shizuka Marikawa realized the high risk of getting caught doing such a thing to Naruto and possibly loosing her job if the Council of Konoha got involved, and that would lead to Naruto being treated by doctors who would do anything **BUT** treat him and nurse him back to health.

She got off scott-free the last time because Anko reported all the immoral acts to the sandaime who had a talk with her wanting to know what lead her to do all these things and why.

Back to reality, it's been over atleast a near 3 minutes, and Naruto finally felt his orgasm reaching. The same could be said for Yachiru as she was groaning & moaning just as much as Naruto was, but she released a squeal every now then when she felt the bodily vibrations tickle her clit from the inside.

"U-Unohana-...sensei! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum soon! Man this feel so fuckin good!" said Naruto.

Yachiru followed "M-Mind your l-language, Naruto- Ugh! -kun! But I'm gonna cum too! W-when you do, t-take the cup on your r-right besides you and- Oh! - come inside of it!".

The feeling finally came for Naruto, and he moaned loudly as baby batter jolted right out the uterus of his hard and throbbing penis hitting Yachiru's face getting into her hair and her open mouth. Some of it got on her boobs and in-between them as well.

The doctor had an orgasm as well as she fell off the ladder and onto her back but felt no pain as she spread her legs wide and rubbed her socking wet panty-clad pussy into heaven and beyond squirting a little as the vibrations from Naruto's cock haven't left her body yet and they spread all across her body reaching all of her sensitive spots making her eyes go the back of her head and make a silent scream.

With fast, yet hard thinking trying to fight hiis lust-filled mind, Naruto quickly grabbed the small regular container besides him and pointed the mushroom head of his cock into it pouring the rest of his sperm whiling stroking it hard and fast into it.

"NNNNNNNNNARUTO-KUUUUUN~!".

"UNOHANA-SENSEI~!".

But Naruto and Yachiru reached full orgasm screaming each other's names as they came together

* * *

 _ **...ALL...**_

* * *

"...W-well...that was an interesting experience for me" said Yachiru Unohana, now fully dressed back to her clean-self as she had wiped off the cum on her face and chest with a towel and washed her hair with hot water and shampoo to get it out. Naruto was full dressed too, and he handed Unohana the cup...filled to the brim with sperm beyond the measurement numbers on it. It was actually spilling a little!

With slightly widened eyes and a twitching right eye-brow, Yachiru said "This...is too much. Definitely. _**G**_ _ **ifted**_ ". She giggled nervously as she remembered that this wasn't all the cum Naruto gave out...then she remembered tasting something in her mouth then swallowing a lump of it down when her orgasm started as she fell on her back...

 _'….M_ _a_ _y all the Gods and the g_ _r_ _eat five progenitors have mercy on the soul of whoever will be Naruto's lover in the future. They will be nothing but a broken mess if this is how much cum Naruto excretes now. Once he gets to the right age-...Oh my! But that smell though. Was he releasing it the same way half-animal humans do when they go into mating season? Or is that what happens when Naruto-kun gets extremely aroused with his penis reaching full hardness releasing pre-cum? If it's the latter, I prey he never meets any vampires here, and god-forbid Seras-sama!'_.

"Well...let's be grateful your stamina is still accustomed to your age, Naruto-kun, and not your chakra. I don't know what I would do if you were still- Ahem! You know what I mean" said Yachiru blushing at the memory of Naruto's hard and throbbing manhood- then immediately pushed it away not wanting the memory to go any further then that.

"Marikawa-sensei says that there is a chance my wiener will take much more then this to calm down when I become an adult one day. The only reason why It calms down so fast now is because I'm still young and I don't train my body physically to increase my stamina. She said that if I do hit the gym now, in the future it will take days or even weeks just to make my wiener go to sleep.(Shivers) I can't imagine going out in public with my pants looking like I have a third leg!".

 _'Men will grind their teach in anger & jealousy, and woman will walk into walls, poles and into car accidents here Universe Academy __if that ever happens_ _(giggles)'_ were the thoughts Yachiru had in response to Naruto's statement.

Yachiru took the overloaded cup of sperm and placed it in the fridge for later to examine since she had a hunch there could more to Naruto's scrotum then just producing such a large amount of sperm all at once. She then motioned Naruto to come to the desk and sit down with her as she took out some papers, written some things on them for a while then gave the papers to Naruto who rolled them up nicely and placed them in his tote bag where the items from the last room were in along with all the other forms and papers he got.

"Give those papers to the lady in the next room, Naruto-kun. Your free to go. Have a nice day!" said Yachiru who gave Naruto a warm smile with eye smiles. And Naruto stood up, giving Yachiru a bow of thanks and goodbye before he went for the exit door of the room. Before he opened the door to leave he stopped and turned to Yachiru who said...

"Oh! And Naruto-kun, remember Doctor-patient confidentiality".

"Hai! I promise not to tell anyone about what we did, Unohana-sensei. Sayanora!" said Naruto leaving Yachiru Unohana to herself, who gave a warm, but true smile with opened eyes as she thought to herself …

 _'_ _What a sweet young man he is. I thank all the gods and the great_ _five_ _progenitors he never lost himself and his mind through out his childhood even though he had ever right_ _to_ _. I have a feeling Naruto-kun is going to be a wonderful man in the future and_ _he will_ _change the lives of everyone who comes his way._ _But every road has his humps and pot holes. I pray Naruto's journey won't be too much for him_ _'._

Again just after Naruto leaves the room, a grumpy, tired and irritated Bruce Wayne walks in through the entrance door who thought to himself...

 _'That took **way** longer then it normally does! Something is happening today in these rooms...but I am just way too tired and drained to figure out what it could be'._

Bruce Wayne sat down, or rather threw himself down on to the chair in front of Yachiru's desk and gave a wave in greeting to the doctor who gave him a smile with with eye-smiles and replied "Hello to you too. Wayne-san. You look like, you've just had a long and frustrating day".

"Doc...you have no idea" said Bruce.

Naruto...well his not really sure what to do right now. He just entered the next room of the building and closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned, he saw someone that led him to his current state of confusion...

The room is fairly normal with the same walls and ceiling as the last rooms and it has a big desk and an office chair similar to the ones he and Rhonda sat on inside the sub marine they took getting here to Pangaea as these ones can spin around and recline. There is large red rug under the desk stopping it from moving about since the floor is tailed and the stands of the desk don't have any rubbers to stop it from causing friction or sliding around the room. All of that is fine but...

...The woman sitting at the desk is the problem here.

She's fair tall, the same height as _**that man**_. She's dressed in a white lab coat button up to her chest giving her DD-cup breasts more cleavage which are held up by a black lacy bra under a red blouse, by the coat hides everything from the waste down except for the black hills the woman has on her feet.

For facial appearances...that's where the problems is. Super pale white skin, long silky black hair flowing freely behind her, and gold slitted black eyes. Yep, she looks **EXACTLY** like Orochimaru but more feminine and way more easier on the eyes.

At first glance, Naruto's fight or flight senses kicked in fast like a lion cub caught in an incoming stampeed.

In the past, Naruto fought Orochimaru with the 'fight' option kicking in to protect Sakura from the snake bastard.

That, and he wanted to prove to Sasuke that he would fight anyone no matter how strong they are until their was no chakra left to keep him alive or no breathe left to breath...and to secretly one-up the idiot since he fought Zabuza a little on the bridge during the Wave Country Mission.

He didn't win the fight of course, and he ended up getting a five pronged seal to the torso locking away his chakra before Jiraya removed it, but the point is he stood up against Orochimaru and survived unlike most people that crossed paths with him before.

It was the same fight option when he left with Jiraya to go bring back Tsunade to Konoha, but he wasn't really fighting the snake sannin back then as he was up against Kabuto.

The third time, which was a brief week after Tsunade's coronation into the Hokage position, was the flight option.

Naruto was sent on a mission to the Wave Country to do some guard work on Tsunami during her coronation into power of being the Daimyo of Wave. Unfortunately, Orochimaru and four of the same guards he had from the chunin exams were making a stop close by into one of Orochimaru's hideouts, and Naruto had just happened to pass by seeing the snake loving monster enter it.

One of the said guards with red hair in a hat named Tayuya caught site of Naruto who was secretly spying on them to see just how they opened the entrances and report that to Tsunade on his way back to Konoha after the mission was done.

But like a deer caught in the line of headlights, he ran as soon as he looked into Orochimaru's eyes.

Don't get Naruto wrong, he never backs away from a fight even when he knows there's chance of loosing. But if there is no one around him, the fake mask he usually has on vanishes and logic comes into play.

And the most logical choixe to take for him back then was running for his life with every ounce of energy in his body away from that girl and her squad mates, that area and Orochimaru all together.

Back to the present, The female Orochimaru-look-a-like still hadn't notice someone else was in the room with her, but how could she when Naruto was standing dead frozen from where he is.

 _'Okay okay wait! It can't possibly be him! The skin, the eyes and the hair are the same!...But the chakra I'm sensing is_ _COMPLETELY_ _different_ _from_ _Orochimaru. I sense different emotions from the ones Orochimaru always has_ _in this woman_ _. And the smell...I don't smell snakes at all from_ _her. Not a single inch_ _! Could she really just look like him for other reasons? Or do I have to assume the worst about this place?'_.

With a leap of fate hoping the former of his last thoughts instead of the latter, Naruto took a step forward, and that made the woman look up to Naruto, and smile at him as she said "Ah there you are! Just the young man I've been waiting to see. Welcome to Pangaea, Naruto-kun. I hope your time so far in Universe Academy has been good to you. Sean, Siri and Yachiru-san didn't give any trouble, did they? Some times those three like to drag on their jobs and waste people's time purposely(snickers)".

"A-Ah No. No they didn't" said a nervous Naruto as he sat down on the chair opposite the desk and looked at the pale-skinned and gold-eyed woman in front of him...

"Q-quick question before we do anything else...w-why do you look like Orochimaru?".

The woman at first slightly eye-widened at the question and said nothing for a second...then chuckles as she pushes a strand of hair behind her right ear and responded "Let me guess. As soon as your eyes landed on me you had the urge to fight me with all you got or run as fast as your chakra-induced legs and feet could carry you. I get that all the time from the people who come from the Elemental Nations".

The woman reached for a something in her pocket, then took it out showing Naruto a picture.

Naruto could see two naked babies sitting in a large nest of some sort inside a dark cave from the flash of light of the camera when the picture of taken. The two babies had the same mop of black hair, but you could tell who was male and who was female from the faces and the crotch...

"Many years ago, a very insane, sick, and twisted man was doing research on the possibility of humans interbreeding with animals. Of course no one was willing to help him, so he took matters into his own hands and found a forest where a young white female adult python was in heat waiting to find a suitable male to breed with. That man had in-doused himself in male python pheromones for a week and entered the forest where the adult female lived. Of course he had other things up his sleeve to make sure he survived too, but the python found him and they...had sex-

"I can see where the rest of the story is going! Please stop!" said a green faced Naruto, who looked like he needed a bucket really bad for the food that was trying to make the great escape out of his stomach and mouth. But he managed to keep it down and push the images that were painted in his mind away. Very inhumane images.

The woman gave a light chuckle at Naruto's reaction, and said "You're one of the very few people who didn't puke from hearing this. But in all seriousness, it's true. Orochimaru and me are twins and we are the spawns of a sick and deranged man with a white female python. Our 'mother' survived giving birth to us in a cave where our father left her to be since the villagers of where he was conducting the rest of his inhumane expirements found out about the success of his experiment with our mother. They eventually found him in the forest on his way back to the village after leaving the python to give birth to me and Orochimaru alone, but he was killed by a mob.

I was found first by Kagawa-sama who was luckily in the area at that time. But she left my brother to be in konoha for other reasons. Good reasons mind you".

"Wow...so Orochimaru, the man who is known to be one of the most evil and vile men in the elemental nations, was born from a crazy scientist and a big lady snake?...That sounds about right with him. But him having a sister?...Not something I thought would be possible" said Naruto as he glanced at the woman before him, and compared her to an image of a grinning Orochimaru...

 _'I don't know her, but I hope she isn't anything like her brother'._

"Kagawa-sama named me Oliva. Now then, let's get back to reality" said the woman named Oliva, and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and gave her all the papers in the tote back.

Oliva took them all and read them in silence with Naruto keeping quiet as he looked around the room...

"I think I forgot to ask Siri-san this. How long has Pangaea been around with the Elemental nations combined in one Earth?".

"The two dimensions where brought together after the birth of the Rikudo Sennin last time I checked. Kagawa-sama has been taking people from there to come live here for almost 21 centuries now. She stopped after the clan wars of course and only took individuals that interested her in some way, or people she believed just don't belong in the elemental nations" said Oliva who didn't look up from her reading. Naruto nodded at this, then remembered Rhonda...

"Was Rhonda invited to come live here like me and you?".

"Rhonda was born here. She's your sister by the way".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?" said Naruto, who at first gave an expressionless face.

Oliva paused her reading, then looked to see Naruto and slapped her forehead muttering to herself 'Stupid me' before she spoke up "Y-yeah...I was supposed to ease you into that information later on. Sorry about that, Naruto-kun. Yes, Rhonda is your sister from your father's side- But Minato Namikaze is not alive! Don't get any hopes up on that.

As I said before, Kagawa-sama only took people she deemed interesting in her eyes. If she couldn't do that, she would find ways of expanding the legacy of the said man or woman here into Pangaea by subtly kidnapping them then taking their sperms or eggs harmlessly. Your father Minato was one of the men she did this to after seeing him mow down an army of Iwa nin using only two jutsu. Rhonda was born one year before you making her your older sister.

The way she was conceived is different though from normal human reproduction"

"It's not the animal thing, is it?" asked Naruto.

And Oliva immediately shook head replying "No! We have no need to do that here on Pangaea. Besides there is planet full of half animal half human people already. Your father's sperm was inseminated into an artificially made egg that had mutant dna. By mutant I mean a human being with special abilities that are not-so-human. That egg had some dna to give any human being skin that could absorb and use any element like the Sun's heat or raw lightening from a storm. It also had some dna giving a skeleton made of pure vibranium which is one of the strongest metals in the universe".

"Again...wow. It seems like today is a day full of nothing but surprises!" said Naruto "No wonder why she kept saying she couldn't tell me everything because the walls have ears and the ceiling has eyes".

Oliva reached for a pen and then started signing down on some other papers Naruto didn't see where she got them from...

"The surprises have just begun Naruto-kun. There is a lot you don't know about the Elemental Nations, and believe you me, you were brought here not just to train and get stronger to combat the Akatsuki, but your older sister, myself and other people too have vouched for you to come here to help prevent a war that will happen in the Elemental nations sooner then expected...among other things. Kagawa-sama's plan was to actually have you come here after the incoming war in the elemental nations, but we convinced her otherwise to let you be here earlier then that" said Oliva.

Naruto was deeply confused by this. What was so special about him to be invited to come train in a highly technologically-advanced world like Pangaea? Sure he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and his father is the yondaime, but there are **WAY** more people with more potential, skills and better qualities then him...

"...I'm still trying to process this whole 'having an older sister I never knew existed' thing and the rest, but why me? I mean...look at my Shinobi Academy records-

"They were defaced. Forged, or all wrong if that's the best way to say it. You know very well that all those instructors had it out for you, Naruto-kun. Iruka Umino did his very best to teach you and help you become a shinobi, but he wasn't the one in charge of your overall grades at the end of the day. The standards for learning in Konoha have fallen hard since the naidame Hokage Tobirama Senju came into power, believe it or not. Or maybe it's when democracy was established in the government of the village? I'm not sure.

Did you know that a child aspiring to be a shinobi is supposed to become a genin at the age of 10 then become a jonin at age 16?".

"That early?!" asked Naruto with Oliva nodded as she responded "Yes. Times were different back then, Naruto-kun. But now it's all too different. With villages giving civilians a say in the government, they want civilian children to have a better chance of being shinobi. They always did, but the Shinobi Academy back then literally showed you just what were signing up for. Hence why only the best of the best graduated and became Ninja in those times of the shodai.

As for what makes you special, you'll just have to see as you live here, Naruto-kun(smiles) Rhonda must have already told you this will be an eye-opening experience for you, and trust me, she wasn't lying".

Finishing her signing on the last of the papers then stamping something on it, Oliva grabbed a staple then stapled all the signed papers together then handed them to Naruto...

"Let me the first to welcome you to Pangaea, Naruto-kun. You are now a fully fledged Citizen of University and you will be attending Shinobi School, Magician School and Military school for three years. You will go to each school for an entire Elemental year starting with Magician school, then Military school and lastly is Shinobi school. You'll receive your time table of attendance tomorrow via fax.

Also, to help you deal with any issues you have concerning your life in school or maybe something about your past, I've taken the liberty to sign you up for therapy sessions with Julia-san(Julia from Tekken). For the time next three years you'll be living with Rhonda in the house she has bought last week. She originally used to live with me, but the pay she received from entering the Iron King Fist Tournament up until the final stage coming out second place has allowed her to buy a house with three bedrooms each with their own bathroom. A fully stock kitchen with high-end cooking equipment and a large living room built with top quality apple, sony and P&H(Phineas & Ferb) technology.

When you get home, Rhonda will give you a cellphone which you will use to call Tsunade Senju every now then to report on how your doing good and tell her your training is going well. However, you can't tell her or the council of Konoha what you have learned or gained. The reason for that is because there are things even we have to keep secret away from a continent that could go to war simply because one person has more things then the other.

The Elemental nations will never be ready for Pangaea, and that is why only 3 out of the possible 10 Daimyo's know about this place, Naruto-kun".

"But what if she asks? What do I say then?" Naruto asked.

"It's all in there, page number 8. Now Naruto, I know your still trying to work your head around everything that's happened since you got here, and that's why I we decided to have Rhonda go and get you two weeks before schools open for you. In these two weeks I want you to read up on that and don't forget anything you heard here from me and Siri. Spend as much time as you can with your sister and get to know her. Also, try and use the internet to get to know Pangaea as best as you can so you can be able to meld with Society better. Don't worry about people treating you different because your Jinchuriki status.

People here have a better understanding of each other then the people in the Elemental nations do. Siri has probably told you this, but we, the people of Pangaea, only went to a world war once and we never did again. As you saw from the guards outside, Pangaea's population is made up people from other planets, so you shouldn't worry about people calling you a freak or demon because you have one sealed inside of you.

A red car will be waiting for you outside to take you to Rhonda's house. Your free to go, Naruto-kun. The rests of the rooms won't take up too much of your time so just stay calm and you'll be out of here real quick(smiles)" said Oliva.

Naruto stood up with a handshaking gesture, but Oliva stood up from her chair to go around the desk getting to Naruto and gave him a hug rubbing his scarred back soothingly. Naruto, surprised at this, just stood there doing nothing in return...

"A-ano...why?".

"(smiles) Because I want to, baka. You, me and Rhonda are adopted by Kagawa-sama so that makes us family. Why shouldn't hug my little brother?".

"...I'll call you tomorrow and scream what, how and why over the phone. Right now I'm out of _**'surprise, shock & awe'**_ energy and all I've got left is the _**'meh'**_ energy" said Naruto with a deadpan to which Oliva halfheartedly laughed at.

She let him go, Naruto gave her a nod before leaving the room through the exit door. Oliva watched him go, then sighed as she went back to her seat by her desk and pulled out a kit kat bar to eat...

 _'Naruto Uzumaki. A boy born in a village that forced him to hide his true-self acting as a loud, obnoxious and overly energetic and naive boy with little to know potential of being a good shinobi. Bu in truth he is quiet & calm, social able and smart young man who dedicates himself to anything he wants to do in life, His past experiences may be the cause for his trust issues with people, and his lack of a dream in life may cause him to get lazy as time goes on._

 _But I trust Mom's judgment when she said that Naruto could be the one thing we need in our organization to keep the P.O.E safe and strong, and he could be the key to changing a few people for good...But can we help him open up and change?...That is only something time will tell, and not the kind Uncle Chronos can manipulate._

… _.I hope you are what our mother says you are...Naruto-kun. I really do'._

* * *

 _ **...ALL...**_

* * *

….Here we see a red Farari Spider pull up to a normal looking house with a high wall fence and a driveway to a two car garage. Thanking the driver(dressed as a limbo driver) with a nod and handshake, Naruto slowly got himself out and stretched his arms out then took his backpack and tote bag out of the car allowing the driver to drive off to where-ever he was needed.

Naruto entered the yard of the house through the gate and proceed to the front door without noticing the beautiful garden and two lawns separated by the cement walkway he was walking on.

His eyes didn't notice a doorbell and he knocked three times instead. The door was answered by his dear sister Rhonda, who is strangely dressed in a yellow hooded pajama onezy(sorry for misspelling) with mouse ears on the sides of the hood. Naruto lazily raised an eyebrow at this and said "You don't strike me as the kind of person to wear something like this, Rhonda".

"(Shrugs) I know I come off as a tomboy, but I'm still a girl at heart, Naruto. Come in".

Rhonda walked away from the door and Naruto followed her into the house closing the door behind him. The two blondes kept walking and then stopped at a door with Rhonda turning back to look at a very exhausted Naruto...

"You look like you've been surprised the whole day. Are you okay, little brother?".

"Heh...Otouto(little brother)" said Naruto with a tired chuckle before he looked back at Rhonda with a small smile "You could have at least told me as soon as we left Konoha that we're family, and adopted by a super powerful goddess or something".

Rhonda's right hand reached for the back of her head to scratch it, but she responded to Naruto...

"I wanted to, but I was ordered to only tell you want you needed to know for safety reasons. Plus, there was a chance we could have been followed on the way back to the sub so I still couldn't say anything back then...but-...Uhm. Are you angry with me?...For not coming to get you as soon as I knew?".

Rhonda's expression changed to a sincere one, and Naruto sighed before he spoke up "When did you find out about me?".

"When I was 5...Kagawa-sama sent me a table connected to her Dime Satellite observing the Elemental nations which was watching over you in third person...I tried to ask to go and get you back then to come live with me and Oliva, but I kept getting the same answer. You still weren't ready yet, and you were still covered in too much red Konoha government tape to invite you here and offer you citizenship" said a frowning Rhonda.

Naruto said nothing for while, but gave Rhonda a warm(but tired) hug to which the blond Namikaze girl eye-widen at first but then returned the gesture to which Naruto rubbed her back soothingly, but his hand felt _**very**_ familiar scars under the pajamas on her back making him eye-widen...then sigh tiredly as he thought to himself _'I'll ask tomorrow morning'_.

Rhonda reluctantly pulled away from the hug since it was so comfortable to her and took the tote bag from Naruto and his backpack while saying "I know you must be crazy tired right now from all the other stuff you did after meeting Oliva, so go ahead and sleep. We'll talk tomorrow morning. I'll go put these way for you".

"Arigatou, Rhonda. Ill see you in the morning" Naruto replied, and he walked into the room then closed the door behind him. Rhonda went to the kitchen to put the three 2-liter bottles into the fridge and then the pills into one of the cabinets. The backpack she just left it on the table of the kitchen, and left to go to her room.

She jump onto the bed and covered herself with the covers, closing her eyes hoping to fall asleep and enter the land of dreams.

Not a second later she feels sleep begin to come, and she smiled to herself as her consciousness drifted away...

'My little brother...His here. His finally here...Finally'.

 _ **...To Be Continued...**_

 **Closing theme Song: Nico Touches the Walls – Aoi**

* * *

 _ **AN/: Still not much happening, but I hope it was to your liking. I know I took long to push this out, but I had to think about a lot of stuff to make sure I alleviated the confusion from the last chapter. If there are any mistakes i miss i dearly apologies for them. I still don't have a beta reader for that and i only proof-read my work once after making it.**_

 _ **I still haven't explained a lot of stuff and I will in the many coming chapters. Just know that a lot of people will make appearances here for both the plot of the story and also for comedy and lemon services.**_

 _ **If I took it too far with the Siri with Phineas and Ferb part and the whole 'Orochimaru and Oliva's origins' thing, I'm sorry. But this is fanfiction and I felt like doing that to give two of my personal favorite cartoon inventors a reason to be in this story, and to also give reason for why Orochimaru looks the way he does and why he acts the way he does.**_

 _ **I'm no fan of the guy as I barely paid any attention to his back story, so I thought maybe this would be a better way to make him a sister and give his origins a little more depth. Is Orochimaru's and Oliva's snake mother still alive? Give me five or 10 reviews and I will give you an answer in the next chapter.**_

 _ **As for the harem it might go up to 6 or seven, but I still won't mention it until most if not all the character have been introduced.**_

 _ **I have nothing else to say so remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**_

 **Raven: Review this chapter as if your life depends on it(deadpan)**


End file.
